No Good Deed
by Marcie Gore
Summary: Dick does a favor for a friend a week before Christmas, will he live to regret it?


**Title:** No Good Deed - A New Job challenge story.  
  
**Summary:** Teaser, Dick does a favor for a friend a week before Christmas, will he live to regret it?  
  
**Author's Notes:** Set a few months after A Matter of Life and Death. Dick and Babs are engaged and is post quake, Oh and ROBERT Troy Long is still alive here.  
  
-=================================================-  
  
  
How did I let Joey McClain, one of the regulars at Hogan's alley, talk me into filling in for him as Santa at the Green Haven mall. He has the flu and can't make it, he says but I think he's just tired of that many kids sitting on his lap 6 days a week since the day after thanksgiving.  
  
I haven't even finished MY Christmas shopping and it's the week before Christmas. I got something for Bruce, Tim and Alfred, but I don't for Donna and Babs. I'm more worried about Babs' for two reasons. Donna goes back and forth on whether she's even going to celebtrate Christmas or an Ancient Greek Holiday. I have no idea what I'd get her for that. More importantly, Babs finally agreed to be my wife. It took my nearly dying this fall but hey she said yes.  
  
Don't get me wrong I love kids. Lian, Robby and Cerwin my other friends kids are the greatest but can I take a bunch of strange kids for near 12 hours a day? I'm about to find out.  
  
I go the main office of the mall and find the head of publicity for the mall to explain what's going on. Joey left his costume in the employ rest room. I'll work for free, I'm just happy to help out. When Joey asked me to help out I thought, "Hey I've done harder work in Colorful costumes at night than Santa playing the jolly old elf, I won't be covered in bruises or be shot at." Then again this is the Haven who knows what could happen.  
  
"Yes, Mr. McClain told me he asked you to fill in but we still had to do a background check. You will be working with Children after all. I see you have just finished at the BHPD academy. You're currently at the top of your class. I still think you can do better playing Santa for a week than in 20 years on the Force. I did time on the force myself. I got sick of the hypocrisy and quit after five years."  
  
"I still have a few friends on the force who praised you to high heaven. They said you were good with lost kids. By the way your instructor said this could fulfill part of your community service requirement for the academy. You'd still need forty more hours though. I'm glad you said you'd work for free. You'll have to for it to count toward graduation. And, yes, Chris Mass is my real name, I'm from up north." Is it that obvious that I was staring at his nameplate?  
  
"Nice To met you Mr. Mass," I say with a smile  
  
"OH Please call me Chris," he says chuckling warmly, Where have I heard that laugh before?  
  
"You have a little less than an hour to get dressed and on your throne in Santa's Castle. Do you know anybody who can play elves? Our two called in sick. Preferably a small framed Girl and guy. I know you're your adopted father, Bruce Wayne's only child but do you know any kids who'd be interested in making $5.50 an hour helping kids get on and off your lap and taking their pictures?"  
  
"I know a couple of kids I think I can convince to help me". Hmm its 8:00 Am, Tim should just be getting to sleep good after a night on the rooftops of Gotham. He won't be happy about it but I think I know a way to get him to do it. He leads me to a place where I can change and make the two phone calls.  
  
"Hi, Little Bro how would you like to do me a favor in the Christmas spirit?" I tell him how I was roped into playing Santa at the mall and it'll count as community service at the academy. He's not interested. Ok, time to change tactics.  
  
"Ok, at the end of the week, I'll double your check, plus if I can persuade Cass to help You'll get to see her in a cute little green suit and tights. I mean Little! You'll do it? Ok get here ASAP, The mall opens at nine. Do you have any UN elflike black eyes or bruises? If you do you better cover them up we're working with kids."  
  
Next I call Cassie, She agrees to the same deal as Tim, and a picture of Tim in his costume she can email to all of his friends. She seems to be softening toward my little brother. A few months ago She'd have only agreed if I found Pictures of him naked on a bearskin rug. Plus she would've gotten web space to post it on.  
  
The Kids amble in at 8:45, looking less than jolly and rubbing sleep out of their eyes. "You owe me big time, big brother of mine," Tim says. Cass just says "Yea!"  
  
In fear for my life I hand them both a cup of coffee, Cafè latte with Chocolate cream and sprinkles and doughnuts.  
  
"Didn't I tell you I'd make it worth your time," I ask looking from one angry face to another. Just then Mr. Mass Comes in with more padding for my costume.  
  
"I figured you'd need more padding than Mr. McClain. You're in a lot better Shape than he is. Are these your friends? Thanks for filling in on such short notice. I didn't know you had a brother Mr. Grayson. My information must not be as complete as I though," He says looking at Tim.  
  
"Thanks for the padding. OH, he's not my brother technically, but you don't know how many people have mistaken him for my brother. He's like a kid brother to me. He lives in the house next door to Bruce's. His name is Tim Drake. OH, thanks I was going to ask if you had more padding. By the way this is Tim's 'girlfriend' Her name is Cassandra Cain. We call her Cass or Cassie for short. She's very shy though she doesn't talk much at all."  
  
I see Tim blush at the word girlfriend he punches me in the arm. "Ouch! that hurts!" I punch him back. It looks like Cass is going join the brawl but She pulls us apart instead. We stop immediately; neither of us wants to cross Cass. There are two members of the Batfaily that command absolute obedience Alfred and HER! I Mr. Mass must be thinking, why did I hire those three?  
  
"You three remind me of my brother, my sister and me when we were children. I'm the only one still here."  
  
I don't know if he means Gotham or this mortal plane and I don't think I should ask right now.  
  
"OH, I brought a costume in case the sick elf didn't leave his suit. Dick played an elf once before in school. I borrowed his old costume" Tim says.  
  
"It's a good thing you did I think he only left the hat, the shoes and belt, and your feet look bigger than his, Mr. Drake."  
  
"When people call me Mr. Drake I look around for my dad or uncles. I'm just 17, you can call me Tim Mr. Mass, but please NOT Timmy."  
  
"I remember when you liked being called Timmy. Mm, I mean I remember when boys your age didn't mind being Called Timmy Or Jimmy," Mr. Mass Corrects himself, "You guys can get dressed here or one of you can dress in the employ's men's room. Miss Cain you can get dressed in the employ's ladies' room. They both should be empty right now. I'll leave you to get ready," Mr. Mass says.  
  
"Thank you," we all three say.  
  
"I just noticed your elf costume like the old Robin suit from a few years ago; you must've dressed up as the Boy Wonder a time or two when you were younger Dick?" Mr. Mass says.  
  
I have a strange feeling this guy can see right through me. He seems so familiar but I've met him for the first time today. Well, I'll have plenty of time think about why he seems like an old friend on my throne this week.  
  
Before the kids start lining up, I ask if we can take a group picture of Cass, Tim and me in our costumes. Mr. Mass happily agrees to take it. He takes 4 pictures, hands one to each of us. He keeps the 4th for himself. "I may just put this on the bulletin board," Mr. Mass tells us.  
  
Now we have to decide who will do what in this little organization. They agree They'll both help the kids get on and off my lap, but they only need one to take the pictures. At this point Cass confesses she still doesn't know how to use a camera. Tim will take the pictures; Cass and I will pose with the kids. Not only is he better at taking the pictures but also he is better at getting them to smile. "Besides Cassie looks cuter in pictures," I tease my little brother.  
  
"If you feel the urge to make fun of my elf costume might I remind you that you used to dress this way at night when you were MY age?" Tim counters.  
  
"Very cute, but I had better legs for the shorts, all the female villains said." I say with a laugh.  
  
I notice a line of kids forming in front of the Castle. It seems to stretch from one anchor store another, from Sears to Macy's. "It's show time," I tell my Elves. "Cassie remember you're an elf here not Batgirl, be nice and gentle and smile. These are kids not Arkham or Blackgate escapees," I remind the more volatile of my two assistants.  
  
"I know kids little, cute, breakable," Cass says in her halting way.  
  
The first two are blonde hair blue eyed little girls. They look to be about 5 and identical twins. Their mom confirms this; their names are Sunny and Dawn. They insist on taking their turns together. This isn't a problem, they're small.  
  
"We want a figure skating Barbie a, figure skating Ken, some Kelly club dolls, some clothes for them all. They say in stereo, and a puppy, Cooker Spaniel,"  
  
"No A HOUND DOG," the other sister says! Sunny says, "like Cooper from Fox and the hound. NO, I want a Cooker Like Lady, You decide Santa," Dawn, I think it's Dawn says. "And we wanta a Kitty like the one Aristacats and A horsie for both of us so we can ride together,"  
  
Their mom hands Cassie the money for the picture and Tim snaps the picture as the girls kiss me on the cheek. Despite the warring those twins were so cute! This job is going to be so easy!  
  
The next is a chubby little boy about 8 or 9, with curry light brown hair, green eyes and freckles. He tells me his name is Joel. Right away he says, "You're not the real Santa!" He grabs my beard and tries to pull it off. Luckily I used the same stuff I use on my mask. It makes a beard or a mask stay put through almost anything whether it's fight with Block Buster or a curious kid grabbing my beard. I act like it hurts when he grabs my fake belly and that stops him. He says, "I'm SOOO sorry Santa!"  
  
The next couple of the days are a succession kids setting on my lap. Cassie only threatens a couple of kids. It's lucky Mr. Mass isn't there when she does. I change my mind a thousand times about whether I want to have kids. Then I guess it's really up to Babs and God.  
  
The Thursday before Christmas everything is going great except I have yet to get Bab's present. I have everyone else's. Why can't I think of what to get her? I guess because her present is most important to me.  
  
Oh yea, I'm still stuck on what to get Lian. I've only known this kid since she was a baby. I know what practically every other kid in town wants but not my own Goddaughter. I have something for all my other friends kid but not her.  
  
It looks like I'll have to do my shopping at the last minute as usual. I think the mall closes early on Christmas Eve. I'll get her something nice at the jewelry store. I'll try not to use any of Bruce's credit cards but if I have to I have to. He'll understand. I just won't abuse it.  
  
Ok, time to get back into Santa mode The next kid in line is a little long brown hair and brown eyed girl in a red velvet dress with a lacy collar, white stockings and black dressy shoes, who looks eager to see Santa. She looks like she's about 7 or 8 and still riding on her dad's shoulders She must be a real daddy's girl!  
  
Still something doesn't seem right. Instead of her jumping off his shoulders when they get to me, He places her gently in my lap. I think I know what this little girl or at least her parents would like most for Christmas.  
  
"My name's Chloe and I'm 7 and ½ years old, I really want a pretty blonde haired baby doll like the one I lost when the ground started shaking and our house fell on me." Little Chloe starts to cry. "But I need a wheelchair and mommy and Daddy can't afford that. They said a new dolly or teddy bear would have to wait. I'm so lonely though."  
  
"Chloe, Santa is going to make sure you get what you want this Christmas, and what you need," I say softly. "Can I talk to your Mommy or daddy for a minute; Santa just wants to update his files on all the nice boys and girls here."  
  
Chloe reaches out her arms for her daddy to take. Her mom who looks like an older version of her little girl stands next to me and asks, "How could you promise her everything She wanted? We're barely able to pay our bills and rent besides medical bills. but we don't qualify for things like Toys for tots. Even if we did we wouldn't take charity."  
  
"May I ask what kind of injuries Chloe has and if therapy would help? There may be a way to help her."  
  
"She was trapped. Her legs were trapped under her bed; she'd been playing under it and was trying to get out from under it when the quake struck. Then a timber fell on her arms trapping her there.  
  
"She suffered nerve damage to her legs and arms. She went through therapy for a while till our insurance ran out and the company my husband worked for left town after the quake and didn't return. He's been out of work since, which is why we moved here."  
  
"Did the therapy help any? I see she is using her arms. You know many companies are dong research to heal nerve damage and are always looking for test subjects."  
  
"Yes, she got most of the use of her arms and hands. She'd been making so much progress when the insurance ran out. My husband and I have been trying to duplicate what they were doing at home but it doesn't seem to be working.  
  
"Now I think the best we can hope for is for us to find some way to get a wheelchair for her, so she can go back to school. I've been home schooling her since she got out of the hospital but she misses her friends, they either don't have time or are too scared to visit her. Besides most of them lived in Gotham."  
  
"I do know The Wayne foundation is conducting research with Star Labs on repairing nerve damage. I can get you in contact with them if you like. They do very good work from what I understand. They could use volunteers."  
  
"I thought the research was on people who'd just sustained the damage. She was injured months ago; I think it's too late but thanks for caring. You've gone beyond the duty of a mall Santa." With that the three of them leave.  
  
The rest of the day I can't help but think about the little girl. She deserves a fun Christmas. Her mom said she wouldn't accept charity but there has to be a way to help them. I think I know a way I can track them down. It pays to have connections.  
  
If anybody can find little Chloe's address, she can. I tell her what I know about her age, her physical appearance and condition.  
  
She says, "I'll do my best F.B.W. Check with me after you get back from Patrol. Oh, her story sounds familiar. A man with a little named Chloe helped me after the quake. He led me to some places that really needed help. He also helped keep Two Face and other rouges out of his neighborhood. The way you described the Dad sounds like the same guy but if his daughter were in the hospital why would he be helping me? This guy had a lot on his mind already." Babs smiles to herself as she ends the transmission.  
  
I make a few swings over the city but not much is happening. Maybe even Block Buster is in the Christmas Spirit? Whatever the reason I'm able to return home about 12Am.  
  
When I sign back on, Oracle contacts me first for once. She tells me, "The child's name is Chloe Lance. She was injured in the quake and spent nearly a month in a hospital just outside of Gotham. Her charts don't show she got much therapy in the hospital though. It also says, they think she should've stayed longer but the HMO wouldn't approve a longer stay."  
  
"Her dad Brent McKinley was a sales rep for Kord Industries till they left town after the quake. For some reason they never returned even when the city was rebuilt. His wife's name Claudia. I also sent you the websites for wheelchair companies that will work with the Wayne foundation and Other charities. I've set some other things in motion on my own. You also have a lunch meeting with your Dad and Lucius Fox tomorrow. I'd get the teddy bear and doll soon before the best ones are gone."  
  
The next day I ask Mr. Mass If I can take a long lunch break. I'm trying to set up a surprise for someone. He says, "yes, you may, I had a feeling you had a big heart and loved kids when I hired you."  
  
How did he know it was for a kid? I never mentioned that. OH well that's just another mystery about my temporary boss for me to wonder.  
  
The meeting with Bruce and Mr. Fox was successful. They say they think they can pull some strings and Have the Chair to the little girl by Christmas Eve. They ask if I can handle delivery myself? I say, "It would be a pleasure."  
  
After the Holidays, The Wayne Foundation will send her parents a letter asking them let Chloe participate in medical research. I will set about trying help with her emotional needs with a trip to Toys R US after work.  
  
Toys R US the evning before Christmas is a MAD House, worse than the Zee Moores, well almost. Moms and dads Pushing and Shoving for the Last X Box and the Last Copy of Kingdom Hearts. Luckily I know what I came to get. I go straight to Animal Alley and get a Teddy Bear that looks like the one Babs saw CHLOE carrying once. Now to find a doll that sweet little girl would like. It's a good thing I've bought dolls for Lian so this isn't completely foreign territory. OH, I'LL get one for Lian, Too. Between the two girls I nearly clean the store out. This is fun, I want kids!  
  
Now the Jewelry to get something for Babs and then the McKinley's house. Bruce said He'd made arrangements for me to go to the Warehouse Christmas eve and Drive the delivery Van to their house. Maybe I should put the Santa suit back on?  
  
All the jewelry Stores are closed, I'm Sunk! Maybe I should've gotten Babs a Barbie at TRU. I'LL go back and get her a Wonder Woman Barbie. It's better than being empty handed. Then I'll go overboard on valentines day to make up for it.  
  
Now it's time to go on my mission of mercy and Christmas cheer. It takes forever to prove to the good people at New Start Inc that I'm authorized to pick up a Child sized wheel chair in hot pink for the Wayne foundation at 830 Pm. Christmas Eve.  
  
I load the wheelchair into the delivery van. I'm so glad Barbara has a lift on her van. This is hard and it's just a small chair for a 7 year old. How do full grown adults Manage it? Then I wrap the gifts I got her. She deserves every gift I can get her. I hope they aren't asleep. I'll think of a way in if they are though. I AM Nightwing and for the night Santa.  
  
When I got there, the lights are on so they must be awake. I knock on the door. When the Mom opens it she gasps. I whisper, "I'm the Santa from the mall. Didn't I tell you I'd get your daughter want she wanted ? I also have something she needs."  
  
I can hear her telling her dad, "I don't want to get ready for bed yet. Santa's coming, He said he would and I believe him. I wanta see him just this once."  
  
"But Santa won't come till," I interrupt her dad with my Jolliest HO HO HO! His mouth flys up. He doesn't seem to know whether to welcome me in or call the police.  
  
I roll in the new wheelchair pilled with presents. Chloe says "I knew you'd come!"  
  
"Now would I let one of my favorite little girls n the world down?" I say to the over joyed little girl and her parents. I put the rest of her presents under the tree and help her get in her new ride. I tell her wait to open the rest of her gifts till tomorrow morning. "I want to see you try your new wheels," I say with a smile. Pretty soon she's driving like a pro. I hope she doesn't have time to get much better at driving it, that she'll be on her feet soon.  
  
They ask if I'd like some milk and cookies. I'm tired so I gladly take them up on their offer. I leave feeling like I've dome more good here than I've ever done as Robin or Nightwing.  
  
The next morning I wake up early to do my Christmas rounds for my friends and Family. I see a note next to my lamp that says, "Thank you for helping me spread some Christmas joy to a city in need last week. I know what you did last night and who you really are. Mr. Chris Mass. PS. I left something special at your wife to be's house. Hope to see you next year."  
  
When I get to The Tower Babs gives me a huge hug and says, "Thanks Dick, it's so beautiful. I didn't think you'd have time to shop," I look at her she's wearing a cross with a heart and pink stone in the middle. It has the words love across it. There's also a pair of matching ear rings. I hand her the Barbie and say Merry Christmas. I don't know how to tell her I never saw the jewelry she's wearing in my life. I was beginning to think no good deed goes unpunished but it looks like I've been rewarded. Thanks Mr. Mass wherever and whoever you really are.  
  
  
**

The End

**


End file.
